


Not Good Enough

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cockblock Magnus, Jace is Not Amused, Jealous Magnus, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Magnus, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Ever since moving in with Magnus, Magnus has been cockblocking Jace.





	Not Good Enough

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Good Enough || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Good Enough

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, jealousy/possessiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "No, he isn't good enough to take you out. Trust me, I know." for Jagnus.

Ever since moving in with Magnus, Magnus has been cockblocking Jace.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Not Good Enough_

Jace was standing in front of the closed loft door, turned so he could properly glare at Magnus. Magnus looked not the least bit impressed. In fact, the warlock was inspecting his _nails_.

"What the _fuck_ was that, Bane?", asked Jace irritated.

"Mh? You should be thanking me, little Shadowhunter", drawled Magnus.

"…For literally throwing the door _and_ your wards in my date's face?", grunted Jace stunned. "I haven't gotten laid in _weeks_. What the fuck."

"He isn't good enough to take you out. Trust me, I _know_ ", replied Magnus nonchalantly. "Really not worth the trouble of even a single date."

Jace gritted his teeth. He did trust Magnus' judgment on that. The warlock had enough experience with most of the gorgeous people in New York (and far beyond). So if Magnus said this warlock wasn't a good time, then yeah, okay. But…

"I haven't _gotten laid in weeks_ ", repeated Jace, his irritation rising.

Magnus raised both his eyebrows as though he was saying 'Maybe your charm isn't so overwhelming after all?', which Jace took total offense to. Jace took a deep breath and turned toward Magnus.

"Look. I appreciate that you took me in when I couldn't stay at the Institute any longer. I appreciate _everything_ you've been doing for us even though you don't owe us anything, you didn't have to help us", started Jace, shifting uncomfortably (saying 'thank you' and complimenting people was not his strong suit). "But if I overstayed my welcome or anything, then just tell me to my face instead of constantly cockblocking me."

Magnus paused and stiffened just enough to make Jace wonder. "I am not cockblocking you. I'm merely looking out for my roommate. There is no need for you to waste 'all of this', as you would say, on someone not worth your time."

Jace narrowed his eyes and then he took a startled step back, eyes wide and cheeks red. So perhaps Magnus hadn't agreed to take him in out of the goodness of his heart, but _because Magnus wanted him_.

"Hold on. Did… you… agree to help us just because you want to get in my pants?", asked Jace stunned.

Magnus raised one unimpressed eyebrow. "Honey, you're hot, but not worth _that_ trouble. I mainly helped you because of the Biscuit. Taking you in however…"

He ran his eyes very, very slowly up and down Jace's body until Jace shuddered. With a predatory grin did Jace stalk up to Magnus and pin him to the wall. Magnus smiled amused, placing his hands on Jace's hips.

"The way I see it", whispered Jace hotly, only a breath between their lips. "You owe me about a dozen rounds of sex by now. Cockblocking warlock. You could have just, you know…"

"Pinned you against a wall?", offered Magnus amused.

Before Jace had the chance to reply did Magnus roll them over and pin Jace between himself and the wall. Jace shuddered pleased, leaning forward in a pleading way, until finally their lips connected in a kiss.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
